A New Love
by bia13love
Summary: Sookie and Eric are together and Bill is miserable. But the Queen gives Bill a task..... Will his task lead to a new love for Bill... I think so! Sookie gets major jealous. I will be updating regularly! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

A New Love

_I am so sick of Sookie taking Bill for granted.... so this is my story_

_Bill and Sookie are no longer together. She left him for Eric and this is Bill's sweet revenge._

_Chapter 1_

_The Task_

_3rdPOV_

Eric was laying across the desk in his office of Fangtasia waiting for his "guest"

"He's Here." mumbled Eric, he could smell Bill at the front door. Bill walked through the door solemnly.

"Why did you call me here 'sheriff'," said Bill sarcastically refusing to say Eric's name, "I promised to leave Sookie alone. It is cruel to torture me."

"You are not here because of Sookie. I win. We have established that." replied Eric still sprawled lazily across the desk.

"Then why?!. Why am I here! What more do you want from me! I would kill you were you not my sheriff." interjected Bill Compton. "You have taken away my -"

"Alright. Shut up! The Queen has a task for you" began Eric. " Despite what you have done to try and hide your gift, I know what you can do. You can feel the innocence of

every creature, that's probably why you can't kill as easily as the others. Now, I tried to explain to my Queen that you are not the man... for this job." said Eric stressing the

word 'man' just to piss him off. Bill growled lowly. "But, she insisted; she explained that the Opal is the ultimate innocence . She is the only one left of her kind and has not

been awakened for quite sometime."

"Why is the Queen looking for the Opal? Does the king know about this! This is blasphemy!" cried Bill.

"You live in the territory of the Queen, which means your loyalty is to THE QUEEN!" shouted Eric hotly sitting up from his desk so swiftly that pages of "Playboy" magazine

and some Fangtasia napkins darted to the floor. "It would not be in your best interest to defy her," calming from his outburst " You wouldn't want to be punished.... Would

you? Hmmm..... Isn't Sookie's cousin under the Queen's care?" Eric said with little emotion. " If she were to learn of your disloyalty..." trailed Eric slipping off of the desk and

looking Bill in th eye for the first time in about a month. Bill looked drained, not of blood obviously, but everything else. There was a tickle of desperation behind his eyes.

For a moment Eric began to feel guilty for 'stealing' Sookie as Bill would say. It was hard enough being immortal, without having to spend it alone. Alone, it was damn near

impossible. But that is why Eric needed to shake his remorse. He needed Sookie just as much as Bill did. Bill will find something again. Eric was sure of it.

"Just give me my task." said Bill pulling Eric out of his internal battle.

"Patience is a virtue my dear Mr. Compton," said Eric twisting his smile smugly. "You are to travel to the birth land and search for The Opal **(a/n** **I know right! what a gay **

**name but its my birthstone, and I couldn't come up with a good name. Cut me some slack.) **"Romania **(bahahahahaha. Of course!)** is still a dangerous place for Vamps. They

never grew out of their 'old fears' . Damn humans and their Dracula. Bram Stoker is one sick fuck, writing an 'autobiography' about his Vampire ways. The king almost

incinerated the poor bastard after reading it. Anyway, you will search the cemeteries and the house of the Vasilescu's. It will be a long journey, so move swiftly. Be very

careful where you rest, as I said before..... The Romainians are paranoid fuckers. If you find her you will be rewarded greatly. I will not forget--"

Eric was cut off by a human girl that smelled of Vanilla. **(It's funny because I hate the smell of Vanilla! GAG!) **

"Sookie." choked Bill Compton immobilated by the sight of his lost love.

"Bill.... Um... How are you?... Eric.... Um... What's up?" in other words _What the hell is he doing here and why didn't you tell me! _

_"_Do not worry, I was just leaving," said Bill irritabley. This was Eric's doing. "I understand my task, I will take my leave tomorrow night."

"Thank You." Eric said coldly not looking at either of the two. Bill walked around Sookie without so much as a glance and left through the open door.

"Bill! Wait!" Sookie cried, "Where are you going?" grabbing Bill by the hand only for him to snatch it away.

"That is no longer any of your concern now is, _my dear_?" he said turning his head to glare at her. As quickly as the anger filled Bill was it gone when Sookie's eyes filled with

tears.

"I'm sorry," said Bill with his sexy accent. "That was very ungentlemanly of me. I apologize. I just think it would be better for both of us if you kept your interests to Eric and

not me." A flash of anger and sadness passed Sookie's face. "It was nice seeing you again." With that, he left Fangtasia, Sookie and Eric behind, ready to begin his task.

_**So what do you guys think. Please review and tell me how you feel.**_

_**Next chapter will be Bills POV.**_

_**iF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE DO TELL!!!**_

_**bia13love 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

A New Love

_So yeah... Bill has his task and this is his POV about it...._

_Wasn't that Sookie scene funny! It gets better I PROMISE!_

Chapter 2

Bill's POV

Can you believe how lovely she looked tonight? Jeez.. Bill its time to move on.

I left that disgusting bar as swiftly as I could, leaving Sookie standing there alone. Why did she run after me? I thought she wanted nothing to do with me. I opened the door to

my car and began speeding down the desolate highway, I released the breath I realized I had been holding when I saw the Bon Temps city limit sign come into view. Home. If

I can even call it that anymore. Nothing seems right without Sookie. Part of me thought it would be a good idea to leave Bon Temps after me and Sookie broke up... But I have

gotten so used to the people, and my house. I can still feel the presence of my family. They are normally just fleeting memories. But, I cannot bring myself to leave. It's 4 hours

til sunrise. About 2 months ago Sookie and I would be making love at this time. But it is not the same anymore. Not since that pig of a Vampire tricked her into sucking his

blood and .... well the rest. It is hard to think about. I need to focus on the task at hand. I am sure it will help me get my mind off of things. I pulled into the parking lot of the

local Bon Temps library. Before my death in the Civil War I had always taken sanctuary in books, and now that I have lost Sookie. It seems a good sanctuary again. I leaned

back in my front driver's seat and closed my eyes... willing myself to sleep. Hopefully, I will fall asleep now and be incinertated by the sun in a few hours.... 3:21, 3:30, 3:34, its

no use.... I won't sleep until daytime. With a sigh , I stepped out of the car and walked to the tight alleyway beside the library. I climbed through the unlocked window and set

to work. It is probably for the best anyway. Jessica will be getting home from her date with Hoyt soon and she is going to want to ask a bunch of questions. That young girl is

going to get into a lot of trouble someday.... some night. I walked through the different sections of books. Young Adult, Fiction, Non-Fiction.... Historical Fiction. It is ironic

that the humans consider a lot of our stories untrue still. I scanned over the different stories of Vampires, Half Werewolf Vampires, How to kill a Vampire, Interview with A

Vampire, Human Vampires. Here we go. I found a couple more that had the same concept and then climbed back out of the window. The Opal. What could the Queen

possibly want with her? It is Taboo to awaken her. She is our ultimate power, our Jesus. One of the first of our time, all of the rest were said to have been destroyed and most

Vamps believe she is just a myth. Any vampire pursuing her is not doing it for righteous reasons. The world of the dead has grown more power hungry since our decision to

make our exsistence known. Whatever it is, I hope it keeps my mind off for a little while. It will be good to get away. Away from Eric and Sookie. I will have to take Jessica

with me. I will not trust that girl on her own.

It took no time to get home, I walked through the door ignoring Jessica's greetings.

"Sookie came over, but left about an hour ago." said Jessica laying across the couch looking up from her Cosmo magazine. This stopped me.

"What did she want?" I said trying to keep my voice level. It didn't fool Jessica she chuckled at me.

"She came to apologize for everything, she left you a letter and then five minutes later came and took it back."

"Oh." was all I could say, that girl was truly confusing.

"She still loves you, ya know?!" said Jessica setting down the magazine and looking intently towards me.

"Do not speak of what you do not know." I said getting irritated. I do not need two women telling me two completely different things. "I have a trip I need to go on this

weekend. You have to come if you do not find another arrangement." I said my back still turned to her.

"Yes dad," Jessica mumbled but not sarcastically. It was almost as if she meant it. That broke my wall. I smiled and turned towards her.

"Goodnight, Hun" I said sweetly and kissed her forehead. She smiled gratefully and went back to her magazine. I walked to my chair and read through the next few hours

until the sun began to rise. Then, we both headed to rest. Maybe I wasn't completely alone.... But it still wasn't enough, not without Sookie.

_Reviewing is amazing... I really like whoever agreed with me about Sookie!_

_Please do tell me what you think!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

A New Love

_I am going to do a little Sookie POV and then go back to Bill_

_Remember, This is Bill's happy ending so don't feel too bad for Sookie._

_Review Please!_

Chapter 3

SoPOV

Morning came to swiftly. My night with Eric was amazing as usual, but every morning I wake up with an overpowering feeling of remorse. As the day coninues my

mind goes back and forth with thoughts of Bill and Eric. Bill or Eric, but when night falls, it is always Eric. A stream of sunlight shined directly on my eyes and I groaned in

disapproval. Time to get up, drive home, and get ready for work. Eric was resting somewhere in this god forsaken bar but he never showed me. Not like Bill, he had always

trusted me and wanted me to know his vulnerabilities. But not Eric, never Eric. He was much to cautious. After all, I am still a human, with human emotions; I might get angry

and kill him one day. Didn't he know that I would die for him, that I loved him? No, I was just his snack. I stood up, wearing nothing but a 'Fangtasia' shirt, and immediately

fell back on the bed. I felt weak, drained. There's another thing, when me and Bill had sex, it was gentle and intense. Now with Eric it is just rough and intense. He leaves me

barely enough blood to stand up in the morning, and never offers his to help. I end up having to drink this nasty tonic that they give to the human guests at night. But, I still

come back, every night, because I love him. I love him. I hope so. Bill. No! Eric. There thats better. I went to Bill's house last night after our painful encounter. Jessica told me

that he was out feeding on this new girl he met the next city over. I knew she was lying but that didn't stop me from snatching my apology/love letter back. He couldn't move

on that fast could he? I mean it has only been two months. I only got over him because I love Eric. Even if he has moved on.... I don't think he has.... Who cares? Sookie

Stackhouse doesn't. That's who doesn't care. She is probably a hooch anyway, pretty in an ugly sort of way. Yeah. Thats right. Ugly. It's almost noon. I should get going. Tonic

Time.

BillPOV

I awoke as soon as the sun was away. I walked into the closet in the downstairs guestroom and knocked until Jessica woke up.

"We need to leave quickly if you are coming with me," I said into the floor board.

"I want to stay here with Hoyt." said Jessica through a yawn. I rolled my eyes....Teenagers.

"You know the rules Jessica and I am trusting you to abide by them while I am away." I paused to make sure she was listening. " No parties. Tell no one where you rest, and

absolutely NO hunting while I am away..... Do you understand? There is True Blood in the cooler below the stairs and if you run out, you may go to Eric's." I heard her excited

intake of breath so I added "but only if you run out.... Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," she said stepping slowly out of the closet. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I grabbed my luggage and began to walk out the door. "I love you, Dad" I heard

Jessica whisper from inside the house. A tear pricked at my eye and I quickly wiped it away.

"Be safe," I replied just loud enough for her to hear. I would miss Jessica. We had gotten a lot closer in the past year or so since I first made her. I would never have thought

that I would have a daughter again.

I took the car and drove to New Orleans airport, Eric had arranged a private plane to take me all the way to Romania. I would make it to New York by sunrise and

sleep in the coffin until we stop in Portugal for more gas. It will be a long, lonely journey but I have brought many books and the Wiiwith me. I pulled the car into the plane

garage and took my bag of books and change of clothes.

"Hello sir." said my bleach blonde flight attendent,"My name is Julie and I will be you attendent. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call." She said putting to much

emphasis on the word 'anything'. I shuddered and she took it as a good thing. She took a step toward me and said "I mean anything." I suddenly envisioned this women as

Sookie... They looked so much alike. I growled. Eric.

"That will most definitely not be necessary." I said through clenched teeth and pushed my way past her into the cabin. "I am a gentleman and I am not attracted to women such

as yourself. So I suggest you stay out of my way for the rest of the journey. If I need anything," I emphasized 'anything' to mock her. "I will ring."

"Suit youself." she said offended. What was Eric thinking? That I would replace Sookie with...that. Disgusting. I looked around the cabin and took a seat in the large chair in

front of the big screen television. This is going to be a long flight.

_So.... What do you think? It's coming along..._

_How do you like the relationship about him and Jessica?_

_He will be in Romania in the next chapter._

_How did you like Sookie's POV? I am not sure whether or not to do it again....._

_Review! You know you want to!_

_bia13love_


	4. Chapter 4

A New Love

_Here's where it gets interesting..... Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

_Romania_

BillPOV

When I got off the plane to Transylvania, Romania the sun had just gone down. The airport was small and I realized that I did not fit in. Everyone had big furry coats

and a mass of warm clothes on.... It must be cold here. I needed to fit in, people were already giving me cold stares. Vampires were strictly not allowed. The Romanians are

very old fashioned, and scared shitless of any supernatural. And Transylvanians, they were the most paranoid of all. Damn Dracula. I tried my best to stay out of sight and

began searching for my hotel. The Hotel Pantex, is the only vamp friendly hotel in the entire region of Romania. It was secluded and known by hardly any humans throughout

the country. I arrived at the front desk and gave the woman my activation code.

"Your dinner will be up shortly." said the lady without even looking up from the computer.

"That will not be necessary Ms...." there was no name tag. "I have my dinner," I said holding up a bottle of O negative True Blood.

"No."said the woman. "All vampires are required to feed before they go out into the country. We are very careful with are presence here. If you would prefer, a bag of fresh O

negative blood will be provided for you. You do not need to feed on the actual human if you do not wish to." said the nameless vampire looking up curiously. I growled in

frustration.

"Fine. That will be fine. I will expect it directly." I said ready to be alone in my room.

"Yes sir." she said, satisfied. "Here is your key." she said handing me a cross. I chuckled. Vampires and their sick sense of humor.

I got up to the door of my room and shoved the cross into the middle of it. It opened soundlessly.

The room was large, it had a king sized bed in the middle and there were no doors, only doorways. There was only a shower and a sink, no toilet. In the room directly in front

of the bedroom there was a large couch with a flat screen TV attached to the wall. It was quaint, to say the least. There was no kitchen but there was a mini fridge full of O neg.

I grabbed a pack and heated up in the microwave on top of the fridge. I poured the blood into one of the three wine glasses on the coffee table and sat down. I took a sip and

was overwhelmed by the taste. It was delicious, warmth began to flood throughout my body. I grabbed another packet and drank it without even heating it up. It tasted just as

amazing. Within minutes I had attacked over half of what was in the mini fridge. Suddenly, everything went completely dark.

SoPOV

"Oooooohhh! Very nice!" I moaned greedily. I was in the silent bar of Fangtasia sitting on one of the tables while Eric massaged my back. He trailed kisses painfully

slow down the back of my neck. His hands slid up my shirt and began undoing my bra straps.

"Hello!!! Eric!!!" someone female shouted coming through the back door. Eric froze in place and then after a quick kiss on the cheek left me alone on the table.

"Who is it!?" he growled angrily. "Oh. Jessica. Why are you here? Have you heard from Bill is something wrong?!" he said sounding panicked. What happend to Bill? I could

feel my own panic beginning to start.

"No. Thats just it. He hasn't called. That is not like him. Where did he go Eric?!" she said her temper flaring. Eric put a hand on her shoulder as if to calm her. She pushed it

away and slammed him against the wall. He reacted by grabbing her neck and throwing her needlessy across the room into a giant mirror.

"Enough." I shouted, ready to intervene. "Where is Bill?!" I asked getting more panicked.

"That is not any of your concern," Eric said calmly, still not facing me. "He will call when he is ready. He is on an offficial task for the queen, and it IS none of your business.

Jessica, you haven't fed, I can tell. There is blood in the fridge behind the bar. Sookie.... Go Home." What?! I felt rejected and angry, but before I could retaliate; he had left.

Jessica walked towards the bar and took some blood.

"How have you been Jessica?," I said trying to control my hurt feelings. She looked straight at me, sneered, and left the bar. That was the final straw. I fell to the floor and began

to sob. "Wherever you are, I hope your safe." I mumbled my panic reaching a peak.

_A little action but not much.... _

_I bet your wondering what the hell just happend to Bill!_

_Review..... Please!_


	5. Chapter 5

A New Love

_This chapter might be a little slow for you guys... _

_Sorry... but it is necessary._

__Chapter 5

_Cemeteries_

BillPOV

I woke up feeling completely and utterly dried. My mouth was waxy and my hands felt like sandpaper. I opened my eyes and recognized the ceiling of my hotel room

at the Hotel Pantex. I looked around and saw a blurry outline of the television and the coffee table. My torso was covered in dried blood and my mind felt numb. This was the

closest to any physical pain I had felt since my transformation. I tried to lift myself off of the couch but collapsed back down. I groaned in frustration. What the hell is going on!

What happend. Suddenly I heard the door open and in walked the nameless vampire from the concierge desk downstairs.

"Hello there sir." she said holding a trya of blood. "I have brought your dinner," she said setting it down on the coffee table. "I tried to get in for the past three two days but you

were resting. It must have been a long journey." she said with a wide smile. Two Days?

"When did I check in?" I said flabbergasted.

"Two days ago." with that she left the room. I reached for the blood on the coffee table but then I heard Sookie's voice screaming "No." Instead, I grabbed three bottles of True

Blood from beside me and began to replenish myself. Relief surged through my body and I felt an urgency to finish my task and leave Romania. Something wasn't right.

Within an hour I was out of the hotel and walking to the North Side cemetery in pure moonlight. The cemetery was soundless, calm, and serene. I got to the center of the

cemetery and got to work. My "gift" is a deep feeling that begins in my stomach and winds its way to the tips of my hair. I focuses on the essence of innocence inside of any

living thing and pulls me near. When I first met Sookie, I was sold by the innocence that seemed to radiate off of her skin. I smiled at the memory, but recently I could feel the

innocence detereriating the more time she spent with Eric. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate shaking away my thoughts. I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach and

spread out my arms to better prepare myself. The pull became stronger and followed it with my feet. I walked until the pull tickled the back of my neck and then it

overwhelmed me. I looked down at the floor and my breath hinched. I was standing next to the grave of a six year old girl who's name was unknown. I bent down and touched

the grave and was taken into a vision. A little girl with matted blonde hair was walking down the street holding a doll. Rivers of tears streamed down her freckled face and her

bright blue were swollen.

"Mommy!" she screamed, it was very late and the girl was shaking from the cold. I stood there helplessly as a man that looked about forty grabbed her and told her he knew

where her mom was. It was obvious he was lying, but she was so young. so scared. He lead her into a dark clearing deep in the woods. He began to strip her clothes off. The

child tried to fight but he grabbed her neck and choked of her screams. Her eyes displayed all of her fear and the pull in my stomach tightend threateningly. Bloody

tearsbegan to stream down my face as I watched him take advantage of the girl and then leave her sprawled uncovered. He then pulled off a lock of her hair and walked

casually out of the woods. For what felt like hours, the girl lay in the snow naked and alone. Her breath came out in one last wheeze and she whispered "Mommy." I was

pulled out of the vision quickly. My entire body was shaking as I fell next to her grave and sobbed. Her name was Lily. Thats all I knew. I ran out of the cemetery as fast as I

could. I needed to get out.

_I know this was an awful chapter but I needed you to understand his "gift"_

_It was hard to write. _


	6. Chapter 6

A New Love

_Here We Go!!!!_

Chapter 6

_Stranger_

I had never felt such an ergency in all of my vampire "life." I hated this place... Something was wrong, I had completely lost two days and I hadn't heard from Eric. I felt

like I was in danger... Why did Eric want me? He could have used Sookie for telepathy. No. If I am in danger, she most definitely would be. If I went home now, Eric would

take me to the Queen where I am sure I would be punished. But what do I have to live for anymore? The only creature I have loved, other than my wife, was disgusted by the

sight of me. Was there anything to live for? Jessica. She is young; she will get over it. I could fly back tomorrow and let the queen punish me. What life was left was there

without Sookie anyway? I hated myself. I was a filthy bloodsucking vampire. I was a demon, made only to harm the most innocent creatures of this earth. There was no reason

to continue. Maybe god would take mercy on me for ending my life. Forgive me for all of my sins. For what I am.

As I thought this over, I realized that I was completely lost. The sun would be up in less than a hour, and I had nowhere to rest. Anger an desperation filled my mind

quickly. Dying, was okay... But not here. Not Transylvania; I didn't belong there. I belong back in the United States. That was my birth place, my after birth place, my childrens

and rest of my family's death place. That is where it should be. Not in this god forsaken country. I ran up what looked like a promising road, but there was nothing. I

wandered around for about ten more minutes and then I found an abandoned mansion. At least I thought it was, I couldn't hear any breathing or speaking coming from the

house. I went around to the front, and saw what looked like a graveyard.

"Nice." I mumbled, "more cemeteries." I did my best to ignore the tightening in my stomach. There was something there. I ran to the door and gave it one hard push. The house

was very clean, and tidy. There was not an ounce of dust anywhere on anything. The furniture looked something from my time. This is weird. I checked my cell and saw that I

only had 18 minutes until sunrise. I needed to find a place and fast. I tore through the house looking for a trap door, a pantry. Anything. There was no cellar. 12 minutes. Oh

Lord! I ran up the very large spiral staircase and as I made it to the top step I was thrown into a vision. She was a darker than most in England. She looked like she had a tan,

all the time. But she wasnt like the dark man. She was lighter than that. The vision was of her in a white dress coming down past her knees. She was holding a little girl and

swinging her around. The vision continued... She was playing peek-a-boo with the child.

"Evelyn... I see you!" she said in the most pure voice I have ever heard. They played until the sun went down and then made their way back to a little cottage. hen they got

there the sun had set and there was someone waiting for her. It was Godric...

"They have discovered us, we must leave." he looked frightend and desperate. "They are coming with creatures and humans. There is no time."

"Let them come," she said with defiance firm in her features. "I will not be chased again. And look what I have found she said picking up the child and cradling her in her

arms.

"She is a human. She will die, we must. They come now." Godric looked truly horrified as these words came out. "Please. They come now."

"You bring danger here." she said horrified. "To my home, and my child..."

"Child? She is a human. She will die." he yelled grabbing the beautiful girl by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Get out..." He stood there silent, refusing to leave. "As your maker, I command you."

His face was a depiction of pure horror as he walked unwillingly to the door. "They are here." he said blood streaming from his eyes.

As soon as Godric had closed the door, the young girl grabbed the child and kissed her forehead. She whispered somethng in her ear and put her under the bed. "Stay quiet

okay. I love you." with that she walked out of the door. Waiting for her was a mob of beautiful pale creatures. "Why are you here? I have broken no treaty."

"You are the mistress of satan." said the largest pale 'man' sitting on a horse. The girl snorted and rolled her eyes. "You laugh..." he said, then he snapped his fingers. Three

other pale creatures (I say creratures because eventhough they looked human, any observant person could see they were anything but human.) The three men pulled a silver

chained Godric to the front. I heard as the girl gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Why?" was all that she could muster.

"You are a creature of Lucifer and you must be killed." said the man again. "Surrender. God wants you not to plague his world."

"No." she whispered holding back sobs.

"Very well." said the man, the excitement plain in his eyes. He nodded and seven pale creatures jumped from the roof to the doorway and circled her. She crouched and my

spine tingled. A deep growl burst from her chest and to my surprise fangs sprang from her normal looking teeth, much longer than I have ever seen anyones. One creature

grabbed her neck but she flung him against the stair and broke his neck. Then another and she picked him up and threw him into the mob. There were five more but I could

see understanding cross their face. She, unfortunately, missed this. With a quick nod, all five pounced on her at the same time and carried her towards the mob.

"No!!" she screamed, struggling helplessly. She threw one off but another just came and tackled her. "Please. I have done nothing." she said still fighting. They bound her

hands with silver and rope and made her kneel in the mud.

"Lock the door." said the man on the horse to a fellow follower. The follower walked up to the house and shut and locked the door. "Burn it." A look of murder crossed the

lovely girls face. She looked painfully at Godric, who understood immediately and began to thrash against his chains. The man lit an arrow and flung it onto the cottage roof.

The fire began slowly and spread quickly.

"Please." begged the girl running to the man on the horse "I will leave with you and give all of my blood to your god. Just do not burn the child." The man laughed and pulled

the girl by the neck, got really close to her and whispered...

"Never."

"No! Stop this madness. Your god would burn an innocent child alive." she said sobbing tears spilling over. Suddenly, there was a tapping noise coming from the window.

The young stood at the window crying and knocking the glass. She ran to try to open the door but didnt know how to unlcok it. You could hear her terrified cries float

throught the smoke. She ran back to the window and screamed to her mother.

"Please!" yelled the girl completely covered in mud from the floor. "She is an innocent." Just then the roof collapsed and you heard a stifled scream.

The young girl ran to the house and was grabbed by two men. "No!" she screamed. But it was over. She didn't even fight as the men dragged her to their master. Godric had

watched the whole thing. He was laying on the floor crying.

"I am so sorry." he said continuously to no one at all. The fire died away and the man dismounted his horse. He walked over to the ashes and smiled.

"Those who are touched by death must die, wether they be child or man." he said looking at the beautiful girl. Her eyes were numb and full of innocence.

"Your God is Satan." she said with no emotion. Her eyes were black and faded. They were empty. What had been there before was now completely drained and replaced with

something else... Nothing.

_I have killed two kids.... Your probably like WTF?_

_It all makes sense I promise.... Just wait until the story progresses._


End file.
